You Bring the Beer, I'll Bring the Gun
by Tigasus
Summary: What happens when Kim and Ron come up against something they never have before......a drunk teenager, with a gun, at a crowded party. What could be worse? Well, he has a grudge against Ron. But who will get caught in crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and any other charaters from the series.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a nice warm July night two world saving teens were on their way to a party. The party was at the home of Kim's long time nemesis: Bonnie Rockwaller. Why you ask?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey KP why are we going to Bonnie's party again?" asked Ron looking confused.

The red haired heroine sighed before answering her boyfriend's question. "I told you Ron; her parents wouldn't let her have a graduation party until she got her final credit in summer school and actually graduated."

"Yeah I get **that** part Kim, but why were we even invited, I mean it's not she has the greatest track record of, you know, liking us?" he retorted.

"Oh. I don't know I guess she just wants to make us jealous, Junior is paying for it you know." Kim replied though not really sure of her answer. She thought about it a minute 'I guess I didn't really consider it, but Ron may be right this time. Why would 'Queen Bonnie' bother to invite us to what is probably the biggest party she's ever had. Normally she would just invite everyone but us and gloat about it later.'

Deep in thought she never noticed that they had already arrived at the Rockwaller residence. "Hello, earth to KP?" Ron carefully asked his spaced out girlfriend. After what seemed like half an hour she finally noticed Ron as made weird faces at her to get her attention.

"Ron what are doing?" she asked the blonde boy in front of her who was currently pulling his ears out to the side while his eyes were crossed and tongue hanging out of his face. Embarrassed he abruptly stopped his hilarious facial expression and nervously cleared his throat as Mr. Dr. Possible did when he caught Kim kissing Ron outside the front door. This earned a small giggle and slight eye roll from Kim as the two continued their way to the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though she would never admit it, Kim was impressed. She only saw the inside of Bonnie's house once when they were stuck together by Dementor's bonding gas and it was pretty elegant then, but with the Senior's money, it looked like some high priced L.A. dance club. There was lighted dance floor, an all out buffet a mile long; she even had the DJ from American Starmaker. The only thing that wiped the awed look on her face was the smug one on Bonnie's as she walked up to the pair.

"Having a nice time K?" she innocently asked but smirked as she said it.

"Just got here B," Kim replied coolly.

"Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves, Junior really came through with this party for me he is the best bf anyone could ask for don't you think Kim?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"I knew it! You just invited Ron and I to make me jealous didn't you?" Kim replied as her cool attitude began to give way to her flaring temper.

Monique had just walked up and noticed her best friend getting close to put a serious hurting on Bonnie and decided to end it before it started. "Hey Kim, Ron, glad to see you made it you know you should try the shrimp cocktails they are fabulous! See ya Bonnie."

Ron barely had a chance to register the sudden appearance before Kim was being half lead half dragged away by Monique and obediently followed should she need assistance in calming down his hot tempered girlfriend.

"Girl are you crazy, as much as I would pay to see you kick that girl's ass all through the tri-city area you need to chill," Monique whispered praying Kim would take her advice.

"Monique's right KP, if you let her get to you than you'll just be doing exactly what she wants you to do," said Ron. He was equally desperate as Monique was to keep Kim out of trouble with Bonnie.

"I know and I'm sorry, let's just forget about Bonnie and enjoy ourselves," Kim said trying to cool back down despite how pissed off she was at Bonnie.

For the rest of the night everything went really well. Kim and Ron enjoyed themselves, Bonnie left Kim alone, and Monique even met a great guy named Brad. But as great as the night was going, no one realized just how bad it would become.


	2. Chapter 2

The DJ was playing some poppin' dance music, Kim and Ron were showing off dance moves that had the crowd cheering and Monique was telling the DJ to crank it up when everyone heard the familiar tone of one angry Bonnie. The DJ stopped the music and every one turned to see Bonnie yelling at a couple guys at the back of the room.

"-you think you can just come here and crash **my** party?" "And who let come in here with beer?" "I want you guys out of here!"

She was like this for several minute before Kim and Ron decided it would be best if they intervened.

"Step back Bonnie we'll handle this," Kim quietly and calmly told the fuming Bonnie. Bonnie reluctantly backed away, realizing that her rants weren't having any affect on the drunken teenagers and hoped Kim and Ron would just kick their asses out of her party for her.

Ron was first to speak. "I hope you fine gentlemen have enjoyed yourselves tonight but I am afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave, just hand us your car keys and we'll call you a cab." He said this calmly hoping to avoid any confrontation between himself, his girlfriend, and the three drunken young men in from of him. Unfortunately that wasn't about to happen. Then one of the guys recognized him, it was even more unfortunate this was a bad thing.

"Hey, I know you," the guy slurred, "you're Stoppable, you took my spot on the team." Suddenly he started to get really angry and this made Ron uneasy, Kim wary, and the crowd gathered around them fearful.

"After you became the new running back, Barkin benched me and I never even got to play in a single game," he said as he began to advance on Ron. This move signaled Kim to defend Ron and try to avoid a fight. "Hey pal, it isn't Ron's fault you were benched, if he was faster than it was Barkin's decision to use Ron instead of you," Kim said as calmly as she could, she was angry at this guy for blaming Ron but it wasn't a good idea to make a man in a state like his angry.

"Hey Tony she's right, it ain't Stoppable's fault." Even the guy's friend, who seemed to be less drunk than 'Tony,' was trying to avoid conflict.

"You shut up Chuck, Stoppable is gonna pay or what he did," said Tony, more agitated than he was a few minutes ago.

That's when she saw it. The cold metal of the gun somehow seemed more menacing than any laser or death ray she had ever encountered. With no time to really think and her instincts kicking in she reacted. The surge of adrenaline pumped through her body as the people in the crowd screamed, and she did what she had to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I hate most about summer, John?" asked the officer driving the police cruiser.

"Hot weather?" answered John, not really interested in the driver's question.

"No, all these reports of teenagers and their parties disturbing the peace," said the driver.

Officer Sid Knowles (the driver) and his partner Officer John Benslow were on their third call of disturbance of the evening when the radio crackles to life.

"Calling all units we have report of three gunshots being heard inside 5678 Flathill Dr. NE……possible injured….. ambulance on their way proceed with caution."

"Hey Sid ain't that the address we were going to?" asked John.

"Yep," Sid quietly replied, "let move."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Stoppable felt numb. There was blood everywhere and all he could look at was the face of the girl he loved. There she laid with three bullet wounds in her torso, one in her chest, and one on each side. She was still breathing….barely.

The crowd stood silently and looked on. Some too shocked from the incident to move, others seemed confused about what to do next. Monique and a few of the girls from the cheer squad sobbed to each other, even Bonnie had tears in her eyes.

As for Ron, all he could do was blankly watch as Kim, the most important person in his life took what could be her final breaths. He wanted to go to her, to be with her, to help her, but he was too stunned to do anything.

He was snapped out of his trance by the sight of Tony, who had lost his balance after firing the gun, picking himself up off the ground. Suddenly, Ron was filled with a blind hatred for the man in front of him and before he knew what he was doing, a blue energy formed around him. He kicked the gun out of Tony's hand leaving it broken. Ignoring his cries and pleads for mercy he grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. Inside he was telling himself that what he was doing was wrong, but why should he get to live if Kim dies, how could any pain Ron inflicted upon him come close to the amount Kim was going through now because of him.

The thing that brought him back was the weakened voice of Kim. "Ro-on don't do it."

Slowly and reluctantly he dropped him before quickly rushing to Kim's side.

As he carefully supported her head and looked into her beautiful green eyes, everything else faded away. The drunk guys, the distraught crowd, the sirens, Monique, Bonnie, everything vanished except him and Kim, his world.

"Why," he asked simply as the tears rolled down his face and disappeared in the pool of crimson blood on the floor.

Kim tried to answer but the message was lost in series of incoherent speech and gasps. She coughed softly but pain wracked throughout her body and a small trickle of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth.

Ron was brought back to reality as the crowds of his former classmates were replaced by a swarm of police officers, S.W.A.T. team members, and EMTs. Kim's cries of pain as she was carefully loaded onto a gurney by the EMTs pierced his heart like a rusty knife.

"You can ride along if you want to," one of the EMTs gently told Ron as he put a comforting had upon his shoulder. Ron could only nod.

'This can't be happening' he kept telling himself in his mind. Though it all felt like a dream, deep down he knew it was real, the ride in the ambulance, the bloody figure of his girlfriend, her moans and cries of pain as the EMTs worked to keep her alive through her journey to the hospital, the tears falling down his face, his aching heart, it was all real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. James Possible was enjoying a relaxing night at home. But he didn't feel relaxed. Every time his Kimmie cub was out late with Ron he wasn't relaxed. He trusted Ron of course, probably more than any other boy Kim would have dated. But still, Kim's curfew was 11:00 p.m. and darn it he would make sure hell would freeze over before he made sure she wasn't one minute late for it. However, tonight something interrupted his thoughts of what he would do to her or Ron if Kim's curfew.

The reporter on the late night news was getting a special bulletin. Mr. Dr. Possible turned up the volume to hear it.

"We have breaking news tonight about a shooting that went on just a little while ago at a party right here in Middleton with shocking results, we will now go to Shelby King live at the scene."

"Thank you Kristin, about an hour ago a tragic event took place inside the house behind me. The house is the home of Bonnie Rockwaller who was hosting a party when three men were discovered heavily drunk. Witnesses told police that after Rockwaller failed to get them to leave, Kim Possible and her boyfriend Rob Stantibble, who were attending the party, stepped in. The shooter, whose identity has not been released, was angry at Mr. Stantibble for reasons unknown and threatened him with a gun. Ms. Possible pushed her boyfriend out of the way when the shooter fired and was hit. She has been taken to the Middleton Emergency Hospital, word of her has yet to be released other than it is critical-"

'Oh God' was all he could think.

The rest of the report was ignored as he ran upstairs to grab Jim and Tim before the three sped off to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigasus: Sorry it took so long to update but better late than never. Enjoy and please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Andrea Possible was making her final rounds before getting ready to leave the hospital. Normally she enjoyed her job and the feeling she got after a long day helping people, not unlike her daughter Kim, but today she lost one of her patients during surgery to remove a brain aneurism and another was taken off of life support. Now she just couldn't wait to get home and get her mind off of the negatives of being a doctor, however a familiar blonde haired figure sitting in one of the waiting rooms she passed caught her attention.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"She asked as she walked into the room.

Ron looked up at her. It appeared that he had been crying and was on the verge of starting again.

"Mrs. Dr. P, I'm so s-sorry Kim she-e…" he stuttered.

"Kim…what?…Ron please tell me what happened to Kim, I thought you two were at Bonnie's party, did you go on a mission? Is she alright?" she asked not hiding the worry in her voice.

After a moment of composing himself to get his message out clearly, he replied, "We were at the party Mrs. Dr. P, there was some drunk guy at the party, he was mad at me for taking his spot on the football team, he pulled a gun on me and Kim pushed me out of the way, and she…" He paused. "She was hit!" he choked out.

Andrea Possible was momentarily stunned, than she quickly replaced shock with a serious face. "Where is she now Ron? Do know anything?"

"I think she's still in surgery, we got here about an hour and a half ago and no one's told me anything yet since they put me in here." He replied.

'I can't believe no one told me she was here.' Ann angrily thought to herself.

"Don't worry Ron, I find her and let you know the moment she gets out if surgery," she assured him.

It worked. Ron felt a bit better now that he knew Kim's mom would be watching out for her. He thanked her and she left to find out where Kim was and why no one told her she was even here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of searching and a little interrogation of some of her colleagues Anne finally found the location of Kim's surgery.Quickly she went through her routine sanitation as she would do for any of her own operations and casually walked into the O.R.

"Whats the damage Dr. Ross," she asked.

The doctor she spoke to looked mildly surprised to see her. "You shouldn't be in here Anne, this isn't-"

"Cut the crap Harold, this is my daughter and I have every right to be in here, what I really want to know is why no one told me she was here in the first place."

The room was silent for a moment, then Dr. Ross spoke."Alicia could you take over for me for a moment I think I owe Dr. Possible an explanation." Dr. Ross held his place as he waited for the other doctor to make her way around the operating table to resume Kim's surgery.

Anne took a final look at her daughter's face before following Dr. Ross out of the O.R. into the hallway.

"Anne I know we should have told you about Kim, but I knew that if you knew about it that you would want to be involved, and I just wasn't sure if that would be a good idea," he explained to his long time friend.

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head in disbelief before replying. " Harold, you've known me since med school and if your doubting my professionalism-"

She was cut off by the doors to the O.R. burting open as one of the nurses came out. "Dr. Ross we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

This is Tigasus, obviously, to tell you that I am indeed still alive. Sorry about the longish wait for this chap but I've been really needin' to hit the books between a chemistry final and enough American History homework to make a historian cry. Just to give my readers the heads up that this will probably be the last update for a little while, between school and spending some time out of state, but you never know. One last thing, if you send me a review or private message between the 13th and 20th and don't get a reply, that will be the week I am out of state, but I promise to reply as soon as I get back. Please Review!

kpkpkpkpkp

Ron Stoppable was staring at the plain white walls of the waiting room. There had been no news about Kim's condition and he was beginning to worry. He had already called his parents and they told him that they would come with Rufus in the morning. His thought were abruptly interrupted by a commotion outside the room.

He cautiously turned the knob on the door unsure of what scene was unfolding on the other side. When he opened the door he say the looming figure that was Kim's Dad interrogating the woman at the front desk with Jim and Tim standing a short distance behind him wearing looks of worry mixed with mild embarrassment at the scene their father was making.

Ron could just barely make out parts of the conversation but he distinctly heard the words "find," "Kim,""serious trouble" and "black hole" and suddenly he was having flashbacks of the talk Kim's Dad had given him when he and Kim started dating. Worried about the receptionist calling security, Ron took this as a time to intervene.

"Hey Mr. Dr. P, lets go talk in that waiting room over there, sorry for the trouble Miss," Ron said quickly, pushing Kim's dad into the waiting room he had just emerged from with Jim and Tim snickering as they followed behind him.

"Mr. P what are you doing here?" 'stupid question' he thought to himself.

"The story is all over the news Ronald, now tell me where my Kimmie Cub is?" he asked firmly.

"Well you see...it's just...the thing is...I...don't...really...know," Ron stuttered not knowing how Kim's father would react.

Ron knew that Kim's dad wouldn't hurt him but Ron felt responsible for what had happened to Kim and was sure Mr. Dr. P saw it that way as well.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked a little more calmly after seeing how shaken Ron was acting.

Ron relaxed a little more and told him,"I haven't seen Kim since we got here, I saw her mom about a half an hour ago and she didn't even know Kim was here, and there hasn't been any news since. "

James sighed deeply before motioning to his sons to take a seat before sitting himself, indicating they were probably in for a long wait in for a long wait.

kpkpkpkp

The night was late and the hospital quiet. The echoing sounds of Andrea Possible's shoes against the tile floors was the only thing breaking the silence that loomed throughout the building, and even these sounds were virtually noiseless and slow. She was in no hurry to get to her destination. 'How am I going to break it to Ron...and James and...JAMES!...I can't believe I didn't even think of him.' Much to her surprise as she gazed through the window of the waiting room her husband and sons were already here. She slowly took a breath and released it before turning the knob and entering.

The heads of all four figures shot up as she came through the door and Ann suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights. The feeling gradually wore off and James was the first to speak.

"How...how is she Anne?" he asked calmly, for some reason he expected the worst, but somewhere he held a glimmer of hope that Kim would be just fine.

However this glimmering light dimmed as Anne told them the news.

"Kim is...alive," she told them slowly, "..but both of her kidneys were badly damaged, they couldn't be salvaged."

James swallowed hard as he let the news sink in before asking, "What happens now?"

Anne gave a heavy sigh and told them, "She's hooked up to a dialysis machine and she's stable, but right now our only option is to put her on the list for a transplant and hope for the best."

"But Mom, Kim is..." "...world famous, we'll have..." "people lining up at our door to give Kim their kidneys." Jim and Tim replied together.

"I realize that boys, but not only would we have to go over all of those people's medical histories, we all know Kim would would see it as unfair that she got so many offers while the people on the list in front of her have already been waiting for a while for transplants of their own."

"Your mother is right boys, but Anne the boys make a good point, we can't exactly prevent that sort of scenario from happening."

Through all of this Ron had been sitting in the corner of waiting room, contemplating all of the tragic events that had happened in the past six hours. The guilt he felt was the most unbearable, after all it was his fault this had happened right? It was from this guilt that he developed deveeloped an idea. Suddenly he stood and said just barely loud enough for all of the room to hear, "I'll do it!"

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Haha! Bet you didn't see that coming. You all thought i was going to kill Kim off didn't you. It's okay you can admit it. But honestly how would I look if I did something like that on my first fanfic. Stay tuned and please review! Tigasus


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! I'm back to give you the final chapter. sob But don't worry I've got a couple of different ideas in my head I've been dying to write once I've finish this story. I would also like to thank everyone who read and especially everyone that reviewed, you know who you are, my stories are only good if you guys like them. A special thanks to Samuri Crunchbird who answered all of my stupid new writer questions, you rock dude, Booyah! Enjoy!

kpkpkpkpkpkpkp

_"I'll do it"_

Everyone looked up at Ron who had kept quiet for so long until now. You could hear the pin drop as they waited for an explaination but there was none.

Finally, Mrs. Possible asked what everyone had been thinking, "What do you mean Ron dear?" He looked at them for a moment not realizing he had said anything out loud, as if his motion was just a dream, but then again, he wished this whole sitch was a dream. "I'm going to give Kim one of my kidneys," he said with a tone that dared anyone to change his mind.

Kim's parents exchanged brief glances and Anne took the dare. "Ron I know you're upset about what happened to Kim, but as I was just saying, there would have be blood tests to see if you were compatible and you will need to at least ask your parents first and..." she didn't finish her sentence as she herself was contemplating everything in her mind, she knew how determined he was right now but there was the health and safety of her daughter and the boy she thought of as her son to think about.

He closed his eyes breifly and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Dr. P, Kim means the world to me, and everything that happened to her tonight is my fault," he put a hand up when they tried to argue and continued," I know we are compatable from that blood drive Kim drag.. I mean volunteered us for last summer, I had forgotten until a little while ago. As for my parents, I'm eighteen now and I think I'm capable of making my own decisions, please, this is something I have to do."

After Ron made is plea, there was nothing left to say. They relented and Anne turned to go put together the necessary preperations for the transplant. As she placed a hand onto the handle of the door she felt someone touch her arm. Ron stood before her and quietly said, "Can I see her before the surgery, just in case." Knowing what he meant she smiled gently and led him out the door and led him down the hallway.

kpkpkpkpkp

His stomach churned as he stepped from the elevator, but not from the ride up. Ron hadn't seen Kim since they took her away and shut him up in that god forsaken white prison that brought its occupants only thoughts of the unknown.

He wasn't sure how he had made it to her bedside, he only peered into a face so familiar to him that yet seemed so alien. This was not the face that had always radiated a sense of strength and courage, but a paled form of a stricken down heroine. He squeezed her hand and leaned toward her face. As he gently kissed her cheek, he whispered, "I promise you KP, everything will turn alright again, just like it always has." He stands and as he leaves her side he silently adds 'I hope.'

kpkpkpkpkpkp

Dr. Andrea Possible felt like she'd hadn't breathed throughout the entire surgery. So far everything was going smoothly, the transplant had been made and there haven't been any signs of rejection. Suddenly the world shattered as the alarm on Ron's monitors blared.

"Tempature is rising, muscular rigidity," shouted one of the nurses. 'Dammit, so close!' Anne thought to herself. He's going into hyperthermia," stated Dr. Ross, "We need dantrolene in here stat!."

Anne quickly told some of the nurses to take Kim to ICU before joining the group of doctors attempting to save Ron's life.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! "Flat-line, no pulse." "CLEAR!"

kpkpkpkpkpkp

Groggily she opened her emeralds green eyes and stilled. 'Where am I?' she thought, 'Let's see...I remember the party...and the goons from the football team, they were angry for some reason...they were drunk, yeah they were drunk...and...the gun, and Ron!' She bolted upright at the though of Ron, though she instantly regretted that move as pain shot through her body. Her abdomen the main source of the pain, though there was also some pain in her chest. "Okay so obviously I was hit," she said if a hint of annoyance in her voice, mostly towards herself for acting without thinking.

As she carefully laid back onto the cold hospital bed she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't alone. There was another hospital bed to her right, it's occupant lay in quiet slumber. The sight of the figure next to her made tears form and silently fall from her cheeks unnoticed. It was Ron. His bed was close, but when she reached out she could just barely touch his arm.

"Oh Ron, I failed, how could I fail you, I was supposed to save you, like I always do," she spoke to him as more tears formed,"but I guess I couldn't and now both of us got hurt, how could I let this happen." She gasped as she heard the clickof the door and turned to see her mother walk in.

Anne saw her daughter and rushed over, fighting the urge to hug her and possibly hurting her. "Kimmie! You're alright, how do you feel?" she asked, she could barely contain her relief.

"Mom I feel awful. I let Ron get hurt, I thought I pushed him out of the way but-."

She was cut off by her mother. "Kimmie what are you talking about you took all the bullets, you saved his life," she told her gently.

"But he's here in a bed, something must've happened to him," Kim replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kim when you were shot your kidneys were damaged so badly we couldn't save them, you needed a trasplant. Our options were limited and Ron stepped up, however he had a bad reaction to the anesthesia. We nearly lost both of you last night.

Kim didn't know what to say, all she could think was, 'Ron did that for me?'

Ron stirred and Anne noticed. "Looks like Ron's waking up, I'll give you some time alone, I'll be back in a little while to check on you both."

Kim looked over at Ron as her mother left the room. Ron's eyes opened slowly, but he was fighting a battle against his body which seemed to be trying desperately to slip back into blissful unconsciousness.

Kim was still speechless, but as Ron looked over at her and she uttered a single word, "Why?"

Ron just gave her his goofy smile and replied, "I asked you first." Kim looked a little confused for a moment but then remembered earlier that that night and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. Now niether had to give an answer, both understood. Each slowly and carefully made their way out of their hospital beds and hugged each other tightly never wanting to let each other go followed by a pationate kiss.

kpkpkpkpkp

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Stop..okay, just stop! Hey how's it going, yeah, Shego here. I'm sorry to interupt but that was just way too sappy, I'm come on I thought I was going to lose my lunch! Seriously, Gah! I just couldn't let this story end like THAT so I'm here to tell you guys what happened later. Okay, so the jackass who shot Kimmie went to jail for a number of things, to name a few, attempted murder, underage drinking, and Nerdlinger managed to find a way to get him first degree assault of of law enforcement officer. Cool huh? yeah he'll probably get out in 25 years if he's a good boy. Princess and her sidekick boyfriend took a couple years off to get over the incident, but let's face it, Kimmie just can't stop saving the world, though I did manage to store up some serious cash while they were out of the way. What? you didn't seriously think I would pack up villainy and become a goody goody again after the invasion did you? I mean come on, my brothers would NEVER let me live that down! I should also mention that Kimmie and Stoppable are closer than ever now. Whoo hoo. Now I can sleep better tonight. Alright, I guess, that's it you can go now...seriously go."

kpkpkpkpkp

Well there you go. That's the end. Please review and tell me what you thought about the story. Joe I know I said I wasn't going to put Shego in this story, but since you had brought that up I just had to think of ways too include her without deviating from my original storyline and there you go. Also, as requested by Nutzkie, I would like to take the opportunity express the importance of organ donation. Everyone has the power to save a persons life though the donation of organs or blood. Hey you only really need one kidney, why don't you give that other one to someone who needs it, and you don't really any if your dead, so please donate to someone in need. Okay, sorry, I know that wasn't as nice as Nutzkie put it but I hope I got the message through. Again I would like everyone to keep an eye out for more of my stories there are a few ideas I have that I want to get out there that i think will be pretty good and i have updated my profile page so it tells a little more about me so feel free to check it out. See ya!

Tigasus


End file.
